


Game of Life (Kenma x Reader)

by jiuniverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, High School, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuniverse/pseuds/jiuniverse
Summary: Downloading a new famous game, Among Us during a rainy day isn't your plan. You are used to your simple life routine. Waking up, eating, going to school, eating again and sleep then repeat. You used to play game, not until your parents confiscated it because of your unhealthy sleeping habit. It never became a big deal to you, since you are not a big fan of online games.Until that game caught your attention.Unbeknownst to her, that playing a game and meeting her former schoolmate would unlock a new chapter on her so called "simple" life.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. New Game

It was raining hardly today, dark clouds and loud raindrops around the city, classes are announced as suspended. The coldness made you tremble for a while. 

You sat near on the fireplace to warm your body. You can't stand a cold weather, especially if you got wet during a rain you immediately get sick after being exposed for too long to coldness.

Your parents were out of town due to some work issues, so you were left alone the apartment where you lived. Clutching your thick blanket as you opened your phone to see the notification of your newly installed game app completed.

_Among Us is installed successfully!_

You clicked on it, excited to try it for the first time. Many people around you are obsessed on playing it, saying it was fun and a time-eating game. And you, being obsessed on playing several online games, curiously tried to search for it and decided to give it a try a while ago. The game started to run, making you pick whether Local or Online. You clicked on Online and joined the Public where the rooms are. Since you were expert on playing this kind of games you already knew how to play it without seeing the tutorial.

You input your name as _no name._

It's really a fun game, it is enough to kill time for a while. You played many times, only to always end as the Crewmate. 

This game enables to improve your thinking and deducting skills on finding who the Impostor is. Time passed by, you were on your last try of this game. You are getting bored of the room you used to played so you decided to leave it and choose another one from the server.

Almost all of the rooms was full or, the game has just started so you cannot enter. For a few minutes of finding a room, you decided to stop playing but before you can even exit the app, a room name grabbed your attention. 

**Cats only** was the name of the room. The room is currently at 4/9. 

Instead of exiting the app, you entered on it. You were greeted by the players in the room which was new to you.

 **Tangerine:** Hi, no name-chan!

 **Captain:** Hope you stay no name :<

 **tallestplayer:** Don't kill me pls.

 **tallestplayer:** Just kill them instead, not meeeee.

You laughed at their chats. This is the first time that someone approach you in a game. You concluded that they're all friends because of their chats.

 **no name:** Hi to all of you too! :)

You replied.

The room is started to getting crowded. One by one the other players join then it started.

And for the first time after those several games you played, you became the Impostor. 

_This room is luck then._

Since you were 9, the settings was set as 2 impostors. You were with **kitten**.

The game started smoothly, you wandering everywhere, pretending to be doing the tasks. A few minutes passed, and you decided to kill someone. So you tried to tail someone without being suspicious. 

You already passed by the communication when you started to notice the player you were tailing was running away from you. Maybe realized that you may be an Impostor. So you decided to kill it, luckily there's a vent near so you immediately vented. 

You vented from communication to admin where no one was. The game continued until someone reported a body. The voting starts, and the players started to discuss on who to vote or who their sus is. (*sus — person who you suspect.)

You decided to stay silent throughout the voting. Luckily, no one suspected you. The voting ends with **tallestguy** being ejected. The game passed by, you already killed 2 players and the last kill was from the other impostor who didn't even chat through the voting.

In the end, We Impostors won.

The other players started to chat with each other, about why didn't they suspect us and any other arguments.

You just laughed it out. 

**tallestguy:** You're all mean, you voted me out :(

 **Tangerine:** It's because you're a sus!

 **Captain:** Kitten, why would you kill me :(((

 **Tangerine:** U too, no name! I thought you're innocent, my whole life is a lie!

You replied.

 **no name:** Hehehe. It was my task tho.

 **kitten:** Right.

 **Captain:** Kitten!

 **kitten:** What?

 **Captain:** Nothing :)

It was the first time that player **kitten** chatted. You threw a glance at the time, _11:15 pm._ Two hours has already passed since you played Among Us.

And it's also past your bedtime.

You remembered what your parents told you before leaving, _"Don't stay up all night playing if you have classes after."_ They also warned you that they will call every night and make sure to answer their calls if you were awake.

Well, you can just ignore their calls and pretend that you're asleep. But then they'll immediately know if you're staying up. The last time you lied about sleeping early, they confiscated your game console.

That's the reason why you're suddenly into online games. You cannot play in your game console, and you cannot even buy your own since your card was on-hold. Your parents did it because you kept on buying game related things such as posters, buying an app, mostly game consoles.

_But we don't have classes tomorrow, then it will be okay to stay up?_

Your thoughts was interrupted by the sound of your phone. _"Shh!_ _There is 2 impostors among us" was_ etched on the phone's screen.

The game started.

And you being Impostor again.

But not only you, also **kitten.**

I guess we got the same roles again. I hope it will not backfire to us since we'll look suspicious. You decided to do your technique last time. Following someone but this time it's **Tangerine** you'll follow.

"I can just kill him, if we reach the end corner." You whispered to yourself.

While following **Tangerine** you noticed **kitten** on the other side. You and **Tangerine** passed by the navigation, when **kitten** vented near you and killed **Tangerine**.

_That was bold._

You immediately followed **kitten** to avoid being suspicious. That's when the double killing episode begins.

And of course, Impostors won again.

 **Tangerine:** That was mean, no name-chan! U too, Kenma!

 **tallestguy:** It's unfair!

 **Captain:** Never knew you would find a partner, Kitten. 

**kitten:** :)

 **no name:** I didn't even do anything!

 **kitten:** Hey, no name.

Your heart stopped beating for a while. Can't think of anything to reply, you decided to go to a normal answer.

 **no name:** Uhmm, yes?

 **kitten:** Can i play with you again?

 **Captain:** Hey! That's unfair, not only you. We are here. We want to play with you again.

 **tallestguy:** Hehehehe.

 **Tangerine:** Right! Can we play with you again, no-name chan?

You blushed at their chats and replied:

 **no name:** Ofcourse! :)

And that night was your best gameplay ever.


	2. New Friends

Another week passed since that day. You've become obsessed playing Among Us since then. Every time you were given a breaktime, you will immediately tuck yourself and go to the corner of your classrom to sit and play quietly.

It was already a week since you've met them. With **kitten** , **Tangerine** , **tallestguy** and **Captain** , you've been playing with them nonstop. They also said that you were their first girl that they've come close with by playing a game. Since they are all boys, they were kind of awkward with the girls. 

Well, except me but that's before them learning that i am a girl. Due to my username they thought that i am just a random boy that can't think a proper username which i laughed off.

With them, you never experienced losing. Whether you're the Impostor or the Crewmate.

You also know them as one team. But you didn't know what kind of team or what sports team they are. 

You decided not to ask about that and keep it to yourself, since it will be like i'm not respecting their own privacy. It's their choice if they will say their names or something about them.

And also, they don't even know my name is so it's just fair.

**Tangerine:** Hey, no name-san! Don't you have classes?

**tallestguy:** Classes today are so boring, i just want to play all day long to avoid Yaku-san's command.

**no name:** Don't call me that. It's weird. And yes, i have classes right now.

**Tangerine:** Ohh! Maybe it's your vacant time, right?

**no name:** Yes :)

**Tangerine:** You don't want to be called no name-san? What would we call you thennn?

**no name:** Call me by my name.

**tallestguy:** But we didn't know your name :(

**no name:** Neither of you.

**Captain:** Then should we tell each other our names? Nicknames are fine tho.

**Tangerine:** Yes, yes! I would love that!

**no name:** Okay then. Call me [Name] now on.

**Tangerine:** Cool name! Mine is Hinata.

**tallestguy:** Hi, [Name]. I am Lev.

**Captain:** I'm Kuroo. Nice to meet you, [Name].

**kitten:** Kenma.

**Captain:** Come on, Kenma. Don't be shy.

**kitten:** What?

Their chats stopped there but you decided to ignore it and kept playing. The game started immediately. And you got the Crewmate.

As usual, you played silently and carefully. You did your designated tasks and tried to avoid dangerous spots.

Just when you were going to the security you met Kenma which seems to come from the cafeteria. Instead of going to the security, you decided to followed him regardless of him being the Impostor.

You just feel like he was innocent.

As you were following him, you two unexpectedly met a dead body. Kenma immediately reported it and the voting comes.

**kitten:** Near the comms.

**Tangerine:** Where is it, Kenma-san?

**tallestguy:** Oh! I am at admin with player xxx

**Captain:** I am at the security. I saw Kenma and [Name] passing by.

**no name:** Yes.

**xxx:** I am with tallest guy, it's not me.

**asfdghjkl:** Who should we vote?

**iiiiina:** Tangerine sus.

**Tangerine:** Eh?! Why me?

**kitten:** You're suspicious, Shoyo.

**Tangerine:** I am innocent, Kenma-san!

**tallestguy:** I am too! Don't vote me out!

**Captain:** Should we skip?

**no name:** I think so?

**zseed:** Skip.

**xxx:** I'm gonna skip.

**kitten:** :)

The voting ends being skipped. The whole game you were just following Kenma, you managed to vote out one of the Impostor. Until the three of you, Lev, and Kenma are left to vote. It was obviously Lev since you were following Kenma all the time. 

**tallestguy:** I knew it, Kenma-san! It's you.

**no name:** He was with me all the time, how is he the impostor?

**tallestguy:** Maybe he didn't killed someone! I am really a crewmate.

You think about what Lev said. It was possible that he wasn't killing since you were following him. But, he can kill me tho? If he really was an Impostor why didn't he disposed me?

**tallestguy:** Kenma-san probably can't kill you since

**no name:** Since?

**kitten:** It was Lev.

Kenma's chat distracted me. The possibility of Lev being the Impostor was high, but then Kenma being the Impostor is not impossible. You also used that technique. Not doing anything, so that no one will suspect you.

The voting time is running out. So you made a final choice.

You and Lev decided to vote Kenma out.

And then-

_Crewmates won._

**Captain:** As i thought.

**Tangerine:** Wow! [Name]-san you're so smart!

**tallestguy:** I honestly thought that we will lose :(

**kitten:** Heh.

**xxx:** I didn't expect that.

**zseed:** You sus cat.

**Captain:** Don't call him that :)

**kitten:** Kuroo.

**no name:** I didn't expect it either.

**Tangerine:** Kenma-san, why didn't you killed [Name]?! But killed me instead?

**kitten:** Sorry, Shoyo. :)

**Captain:** Aww, our little Kenma is-

**tallestguy:** Is what Kuroo-san?

**Captain:** Nothing :)

The game continued until the end of your vacant time. You bid them goodbye before exiting the room and closing the app. Just in time, your classmates started to go back one by one.

Sighing, you go back to your seat and sat quietly. 

**———**

A few hours later.

It was now your release time. But before leaving the room, your teacher made an announcement about an upcoming tour that will be happening next month. The school is still unidentified and making it to be a surprise for us.

Honestly, it doesn't bother you at all. You have no intention of going to that tour. But then, the teacher made it as a plus points so you have no choice. 

It not about grades tho. It's just for you, a little additional points can't be wasted just because you're lazy. 

But thinking about it again, maybe it is a good sign for me to join the tour? Maybe you can make a new friends there, like Hinata and others.

As you walk through the silent roads, a few rain started to drop. You didn't expect that it will rain again, so you don't have an umbrella with you.

_Your home is still far, but then if you stay in the rain.._

You decided to run through your home when the rain falls hard. _Agh, I hate it. I'm gonna be sick after this._

You are not wrong.

As you enter the apartment, you immediately felt so cold and started to sneeze. Your mother immediately came to you, and give you some water and a towel. 

"You know that you are sensitive, you should've brought your umbrella even though it's not raining." Your mother said.

"Yes, Mom. I just never thought it'll rain."

You answered before getting the towel and drinking some water. "I'm gonna change, Mom." You excused, and goes to your room.

After entering, you changed your clothes and wiped your body. Once you've changed, you jumped on your bed letting your body under the thick-cottoned blanket. You stared at your ceiling before moving to reach your phone.

You tried to opened it, when you realized that it was battery dead. You sighed, and got up to find the charger and charged it. 

With no choice, you decided to sleep thinking of the rain, among us, and the new friends you've got.


	3. Fever

Two days has passed since you last checked your phone.You were also excused from going to school.

Unfortunately, your fever went so high during that night. You were even sent on the hospital by your parents. You stayed there for 1 day and a half. That's how sensitive you are from cold.

Your life during those two days was so boring. Eating, drinking medicine and then sleeping was your routine that day. You also cannot bare the hospital's smell. That's why before you even last two days at the hospital, they've sent you home.

Your parents was against at first. But seeing your condition at hospital became worse, they decided to let you go home. Of course, it didn't end with just that. They made you promise to not touch your phone until your fever went down.

Right now, you were just staring at the ceiling wondering what to do. You're fever already went down to 36°, nearing to normal temperature. Because of that, you wonder if you can already open your cellphone.

You throughly thought about how you missed playing Among Us. And you also thought about them, did they notice me not playing? Or did they not care? Having no choice, you decided to get your phone and opened it. You checked Among Us before going to your social media app.

I wonder what they're doing? Are they playing? You checked the time on your phone, which shows _11:00 pm._

It was also the same time when you were alone and it was the first time you met them through the game. Your forehead knitted when you thought about them more.

How could i find them? We haven't gave each other's numbers, and only depends to the old rooms code. One things for sure, they already left the room, or the room got deleted.

Last weeks room code was just the same from the other day. It was kind of amazing since we were able to prolong that room for days. Other than that, you have no contact to them except their names.

Speaking of names,

You decided to go to an app which let you search up someone. You typed their names one by one and reviewed the results.

_Impossible. How could I not noticed it?_

The three of them were a member of the current volleyball team from Nekoma. And the other, which is Hinata were from Karasuno. Nekoma High was your former school last year, which was when you are at 1st year. That's why their name sounds so familiar to you.

You're not expecting them to be your former schoolmates. It's just...

Lev was a new enrolled 1st year, Kenma in 2nd year and Kuroo the graduating one, on his third year.

How did you know that? It was literally in the posts. They seem to be famous even before you leaving Nekoma High so why didn't you noticed them?

Or maybe that time you were not that sociable, and too focused on school matters? You can't really remember anything during your first year at Nekoma High, which is odd.

You onlt remembered a certain name, Kozume, but i didn't expect it to be Kenma. As far as you know, he is the one who was so introverted and mostly focused on his phone maybe playing?

All of this information can't reach your mind. It's...Well, it is really a small world then. You were about to go offline when a new message request popped out from your account.

_Hinata Shoyo sent you a message request._

You opened it.

**Hinata Shoyo:** Uhmm, are you really [Name]-san? Kenma-san asked me to chat you because you didn't came to play with us these last two days. 

**You:** Kenma-san asked you?

**Hinata Shoyo:** Yes! Well... not only him. But, he was the one ordered me to search for you and message you!

**You:** Oh, please tell them that i am now doing fine.

**Hinata Shoyo:** [Name]-san, can i ask why weren't you playing with us the last two days?

**You:** Oh about that, i caught a cold after our dismissal that day. I cannot touch my phone because i was sent to the hospital..

**Hinata Shoyo:** Ohh! Are you now feeling well, [Name]-san?

**You:** Yes, Hinata. Don't worry about me :)

**Hinata Shoyo:** Then, you can come and play with us today, right?

**You:** I think so :)

**Hinata Shoyo:** You can disagree, you must be resting, [Name]-san!

**You:** It's fine, i can play tonight. Chat me the room code.

**Hinata Shoyo:** OK! I will ask Kenma-san to create a room.

**You:** Okay, i'll wait.

A few minutes later, your phone beeped. You looked at the new message from Hinata.

**Hinata Shoyo:** Code is HJBW.


	4. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month passed by. Things started to get serious... playing is not just about playing anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first chapter with Kenma starting the POV. So far, my story has a LOT of progress which i was not expecting. I was able to write 6 chapters in just one day. My imagination really works so well this month.
> 
> Additional, if you noticed some grammatical errors please spare me. I did not proof read this before posting and just types whatever my mind wanted to.

You were silently walking on the street while playing with your phone when somebody suddenly put their arms on your shoulder.

You were about to resist when you saw who it was.

"Kuroo..." You whispered.

He just grinned at you and pulled you closer to him. Not minding what he did, you just sighed and continued to play through your phone.

"Hey, Kenma. Have you get any news from (Y/N)?" He suddenly said out of the blue making you stop from playing.

You thought about her for a second and then tried to focus on playing again. You heared him scoffed as he released his arms on your shoulder.

"You know... Your shyness will not help you." He stated.

_"I know._ _"_ You answered. Still gripping on the sides of my phone while playing. A few minutes of silence passed until we got our own way to our house, which was just near each other.

You were about to enter your house when Kuroo stopped you.

"You already lost her one time, wouldn't you take this as your chance to start again?" Was what he last said before bidding a goodbye sign to him and entering their door.

You were still standing outside, not moving at all. The only thing that interrupted you was the notification of the game you're playing since the start of the day:

_Game over!_

  * _Play again_
  * _Back to the menu_



.

.

.

A month later.

**Hinata Shoyo:** Hey, (Y/N) san! Would you join us in our new game?

**You:** Hmm, what game is it?

**Hinata Shoyo:** It's PUBG. I heared you already have an account there so why not try playing with us?

**You:** Really? Isn't that game by fours? We will not be able to play with 5.

**Hinata Shoyo:** Oh! It will be fine. Lev was currently given a week of punishment.

**You:** Why? Why did he receive a punishment?

**Hinata Shoyo:** Maybe, it's just Yaku-san's commands to him which he hates to follow.

**You:** Oh, okay then.

**Hinata Shoyo:** Can i ask you something, (Y/N) chan?

**You:** Sure.

**Hinata Shoyo:** Do you know someone named (L/N)?

You fell silent. It's the same as your surname which makes you more curious about it. You eagerly typed a reply:

**You:** Uhm, i'm not sure. What about it.

**Hinata Shoyo:** I'm not sure myself too, but i saw that name on Kenma-san's phone.

**You:** Huh? Maybe he just knows him/her? Why would you be curious on that name?

**Hinata Shoyo:** I don't know, (Y/N) chan. It's just rare to see a random name on Kenma's phone. It's either a teammate or some volleyball member.

**You:** Maybe he has a gamer friend? He plays a lot right?

**Hinata Shoyo:** He didn't have that as far as i know... Or maybe he did.

You don't why but your heart starts beating faster. Am i nervous? Why would i be nervous?

**You:** By the way, why are we talking about Kenma? If you're curious why not try asking him?

**Hinata Shoyo:** I tried (Y/N) chan. But he didn't want to answer me!

**You:** Just drop it, i guess?

**Hinata Shoyo:** I guess. Thanks for answering me (Y/N) chan!

**You:** Sure, no problem.

A few minutes passed after your conversation with Hinata when a new notification popped in your account.

_Tetsurou Kuroo sent you a friend request._

Hmm? Is this like what Hinata did again? 

As soon as you accepted his requests a new message popped up.

**Tetsurou Kuroo:** Hi! (Y/N). I heard that you were talking to Hinata lately.

**You:** Hi to you too, Kuroo. Uhm, yes.

**Tetsurou Kuroo:** I just wonder if he already told you about you playing with us in PUBG?

**You:** Yes, he already told me.

**Tetsurou Kuroo:** Then, would you join us?

**You:** Yes :)

**Tetsurou Kuroo:** Okay, then! theCaptain1 was my username, you?

**You:** (your chosen username) is mine.

**Tetsurou Kuroo:** I already added you!

**You:** You too.

**Tetsurou Kuroo:** We will just wait for Kenma and Hinata, they're still playing is that alright?

**You:** Of course.

15 minutes later,

We are already at the lobby. You clicked **ready** and decide to fix your own equipments. You also put your pink headphone at your ear. It has been a long time since you last played it. You stopped playing PUBG before the end of 1st year.

And now, it's already at the end of your 2nd year.

Something feels familiar to you, it's like you've played with them before.

The game started in the waiting area.

_50 seconds._

**theCaptain1:** Hey, why not we open our mics?

**StillTangerine:** Yes, i would love that! Let's open our mics!

**(your username):** It's fine for me!

**kodzuken:** Okay.

You opened your mic and then greeted by Hinata's loud squeal. You greeted them one by one until Kenma.

Hinata: Wow! Your voice are so nice (Y/N) san!

Kuroo: Come on, Shrimpy. Don't make her awkward.

You just laughed at them which they can hear now. Hinata sounds so amazed and Kuroo's hyena laugh echoed to your headphones.

"Kuroo.."

You went silent when you heard Kenma's voice. It's deep but soft to hear. You don't know but his voice feels familiar to you.

Yes, it is not the first time you were amazed by a voice. But, this is the first time you felt familiarity. 

Maybe because i am a former Nekoma student? It's not impossible to met them during school programs, maybe you already heard them talk one time.

"(Y/N) san! Why are you silent?"

You were interrupted in your thoughts when Hinata spoke.

"I am just thinking something, Hinata."

"Huh?! What is it, (Y/N) san?"

"Hmm, i just wondered why are you all familiar to me."

"MAYBE YOU MET ME ONE TIME?"

"Hey, Shrimpy. Don't shout, she can hear you." Kuroo rebuked.

You heared someone sighed, and immediately thought it was Kenma.

"The game is starting." Kenma stated.

"Okay!" Hinata joyfully said.

You decided to let the question go and don't gave an answer. But in the middle of the game, Hinata asked something again.

"What school were you attending to, (Y/N) san?" 

"Uhm, i'm from (school name)."

"Woah! That's a bit far from Karasuno and Nekoma."

"Yeah, we moved far from my former school."

"What's your former school, (Y/N) san?"

"Nekoma."

Hinata's voice was now more amazed than usual. "Then you've must met Kuroo-san adn Kenma-san?!" He asked.

"Uhm, I'm not sure." You just answered and tried to focus in the game. They went silent after your reply.

It's 63/99 now. A lot of players have died already. 

You also got one kill when you were passing by the hospital with them. A few minutes passed to the game, right now it's 30/99. The safe zone started to became small, and it became harder for the four of you to change location.

There are no vehicles around you, so you decided to just sprint the way to the safe zone.

You were at the back of Kenma's character when the war zone in that area started. You didn't panicked since in war zone it's impossible for you to get bomb.

"(Y/N).. Get near me." Kenma.

"Oh, okay.." You replied as fast as you can.

You were now beside Kenma's Character, running in the same speed. The other two were at the front, kind of far from you and Kenma.

The war zone stopped, and then the safe zone were starting to shrink. 

Luckily, after a minute of walk you all have reached the safe zone.

It's now 15/99.

"Be careful, there's a sniper around." Kenma suddenly said.

"Okay, Kenma-san."

"Noted, Kitten."

You just hummed as a reply. 


	5. Chicken Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what will happen in this story. I just type what i wanted to and typed every chapter depends on what mood i am.
> 
> By the way, thank you for all the kudos! I really appreciate it, i honestly don't expect that someone will really read my work. Thank you again! Lovelots!

11/99.

It's now or never.

You gripped your phone tightly. Trying to calm yourself and moved your character. You're sure that there is a sniper around them.

"You can do it, (Y/N)-san and Kenma-san!" Hinata cheered.

Oh right. Hinata and Kuroo-san died as soon as reached a house around the edge of the safe zone. It's literally not a safe zone at all. Some players tried to ambush us. 

Luckily, me and Kenma cleared those who ambushed us. But, Hinata and Kuroo-san didn't survived.

Which made me all alone with Kenma.

"I think someone is watching us." Kenma stated.

"Hmm, i think so. Should we find a hideout and just leave everytime the safezone shrink?" You suggested. It's not being scared of losing the game, it's just... that.

"Mmm." He replied. 

You don't know why but, his reply made you grin.

You two immediately entered the house which was located in the middle of safe zone. The numbers dropped too. From 11 to 8.

_There are only 6 enemies left._

As much as i wanted to win this and achieve my first chicken dinner after a long time hiatus playing this, our luck didn't stick.

Or, just my luck?

As soon as we entered the house a moving vehicle was seen in the map approaching the house where we were currently hiding.

It made me panic, causing me to be seen by the enemies and immediately targeted me. Before i can even duck down, i was already knocked down.

"Agh, how did they even saw me?" You ranted over the mic. You heared them laughed at you which made you laugh too.

"Easy, (Y/N). You're just knocked down, Kenma can revive you." As soon as Kuroo-san said that you saw Kenma approaching your character's body, reviving you.

A seconds passed and you're alive again.

"Thank you, Kenma." You said to him, not expecting any reply.

You just maniuvered your character and takes a first aid kit. You were about to follow Kenma when you heared him talk.

"You're always welcome, (Y/N)."

.

.

.

Fast forward.

_Winner, Winner, Chicken Dinner!_

That was etched on the screen of your phone. The game earlier was unpredictable. You also thought about losing a while ago. It's full squad vs. you and Kenma.

It was kind of unfair, but was awazing because they managed to be all alive until the end. They also have a sniper which makes it hard for us to approach them or even seen by them.

The last chance for us was to throw bombs without them noticing it.

And we survived!

"Woahhhhh! You two are so awesome! Your bomb throws was too perfect!"

"Nice one, chicken dinner it is."

"Amazing." You commented.

"Nice." 

The game didn't end with just that, you played another round of it but unfortunately got only ranked #10. Maybe that was just really a one time luck.

"It's unfair! They've looted the best items!" Hinata ranted. You laughed at him, commented "Then, just kill them and get their items."

"I agree." Kuroo-san seconded.

"But howww?! My character can die being attacked with just two bullets?!" He continued.

"Then, get some armor. Should we find some place where we can loot?" 

"Yes." Kuroo-san.

"Let's go to the School." Kenma suggested.

We safely arrived at the School at the same time the safe zone changed it place. But luckily, our current location were in the middle of the safe zone. 

"Who has their rewards activated?" Kenma suddenly asked.

"I have." You answered.

"What reward color or the exact location?"

"It's at the School." You.

"Follow me." He commanded.

You followed him going to the left corner of the entrance of the school where the reward tower (?) was located. He was the first one to approach it and get his own reward, then you.

Upon stepping on the platform where the reward was, the map showed a pair of footsteps around the area you were.

"I'm going to guard you. Just get your reward." 

"Hmm, okay. Thanks again." You shyly replied. You heared Kuroo-san and Hinata chuckling at the background.

You proceed to get your rewards while moving your perspective around to make sure that you're safe. After a while, a footsteps appeared in the map again. This time it's approaching towards you and Kenma.

So you ready your gun, and aims at the possible area the enemy will appear. A seconds passed, the enemy appeared in your front and just by that you shot the enemy until it died.

_Reward activated!_

"Nice." 

"Woah! (Y/N) san is so cool!" Hinata.

"Heh. (Y/N) is always cool in games like this, Hinata." Kuroo-san stated.

"Yeah." Kenma agreed.

Hinata and Kuroo-san approached you and Kenma and made a gesture of cheering. 

That game passed quickly ranking #3 without any of us dying. After playing for almost 4 times, Hinata disconnected because his mother called him. Then, Kuroo followed after Hinata because his phone's battery is low. That left you and Kenma together.

You checked the time to make sure if it's already past your bedtime. When you saw the time, you called Kenma.

"Kenma?" 

"Hmm?"

"Let's play again?"

A long silence prevailed between us. It's not comfortable but it's also not that... uncomfortable.

"You can refus—"

"Sure." He answered.

"Sure? We'll play.. again? or Sure, that you—" He cutted me again before you can complete your sentence.

"Let's play again.." He softly whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since i played PUBG, but as far as i can remember the reward area in the school was at the left corner (?). Is it called reward tower? I dunno. Bare with me with the wrong information ahead, i'm really bad at remembering something. If you noticed some errors, please tell me!


	6. The Tour

_"Attack him! He'll kill me!" The girl said._

_"He won't." The boy calmly replied._

_The girl glared at him,_ _"He will!" Look, he's approaching me!"_

_The boy laughs at her, and continued to tap the controller._

_"I swear, if i died i will not be playing with you again!" The girl warned while tapping the buttons on her controller angrily._

_"..." The name said was unclear. "... the buttons will break. Stop it." The boy rebuked her._

_"You won't save me then, i'll save myself!"_

_"... Okay."_

_A long silence followed._

_"Seriously, ....?"_

_"Seriously, ..."_

_"I won't buy you a game after this." The girl last warning before tapping the controller._

_The boy looked at her before giving up, and answered. "Hide from my back. I am gonna kill it."_

_"Yey! You're always the best, ...."_

_._

The dream was cut off by the loud sound coming from the phone making you sit from your bed, both eyes closed and half-asleep.

You groggily searched for your phone ringing and checked it. Your mom was calling.

You answered it immediately. "Yes, mom?"

"Finally, you're awake! Did you forgot your tour? It's today! The bus will come by in just 30 minutes, you better hurry up and start preparing." Then she hanged up without waiting for your answer. What she said was still processing in your mind until it woke you up. Your eyes widen on the sudden realization and looked at the phone's time. 

It's already 7:27 am. The bus will come at exactly 8:00 am!

You got up from your bed and immediately rushed to the bathroom.

"Why did i overslept?!" You asked yourself while bathing and tried to remember what you've done yesterday. Then you remembered playing until midnight with Kenma.

_The game was fun tho._

_We also talked about other games and stuff. Because of that you accidentally talked about the game console that your mother confiscated and didn't return since then._

_He laughed at me that time, before asking, "Which of your three game consoles was confi—" You noticed the sudden realization on his voice as if he wanted to take back what he just said._

_"How did you know that i have three game consoles?" You wondered._

_"I just guessed..." He just said._

_"I am not buying it, Kenma." You jokingly said. Shaking your head as if he can see you._

_"I am not selling it." He answered._

_"It was the black game console one. It's an ordinary color for some gamers but for me, that black console is important to me. Since that console was confiscated, i didn't bother playing my other consoles. I didn't know why... but something about that thing and I can't think of replacing it... with another." Y_ _ou didn't notice that you've prolonged what you have said if you haven't noticed the silence between the two of you._

_Am i too talkative? Considering that he's a shy person_ _( information was from Kuroo ) maybe he's uncomfortable of someone talking to him?_

_"..."_

_A few minutes of silence passed and still no sign of speaking. The atmosphere are getting so awkward so you decided to break it._

_"Uhm, Am i too noisy for you? Should i—"_

_"No, it's fine. Just talk."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay... Wait, i remembered that our tour was near..."_

And that talked goes on until 2:00 am. You think it was fun, because it's the first time you've talked to someone for that long since you were admitted.

"(Y/N)! The bus is already outside! Hurry up!" Your mom's voice echoed in the apartment as you were currently wearing your white shoes. You took a last glance of your outfit, a long sleeve plaid blazer with a white cotton t-shirt tucked in underneath the jeans, and a pair of white shoes.

They allowed us to wear a casual clothes as long as not to wear short-shorts or anything inappropriate. Some may also wear their own uniforms but you decided to stay casual since it was a tour.

You hurriedly run downstairs and kissed your mom on the cheeks before leaving the apartment. Outside, you already saw the bus waiting in front, you also saw one of your schoolmates waving at you. Unconsciously, you waved back.

You approach the bus and entered it, you were greeted by the noise inside. The driver asked you to lend your tour ticket, and you gaved it. After that he pointed your respective seat which is at the back of the bus beside the right window.

You sat there quietly and starts to observe everyone which is your hobby. Later on, the bus started to drove out from the location. You can feel everyone's excitement during the tour. 

"Did you already know where we're going?" The girl beside me spoke.

"No! They kept it a secret right?" The other girl replied.

"Well, i accidentally heared one of our teachers saying the tour location.." The girl whispered. 

About that, the tour is actually a 'surprise' for us. So, the place we're going to is not said. They kept it a secret and said that we will know once we arrived there. Not that you are curious but, it's really rare for the school to make a tour without a reason.

"They said that we're going to-" The girl was about to continue but she was cutted off by the announcer in front.

"We are now four and a half hours away from the place. This would be a one long ride so expect us to stop by every hour. If you ever wanted to pee or something emergency you can come to us.." The announcer said more but you decided to knocked it off and take your earphones in your bag.

"....ma." You heared the girl beside you whispered. They're still talking about the place but you only heared the last word.

_Ma? What is a place with Ma in the end?_ You thought. Maybe Nekoma but it's impossible right? Your school is not associated from that school even though many of your schoolmates are a fan of them.

And they didn't even tell what the tour is about. You got lucky that your mom allowed you to go without asking about it.

You put the earphone in your ears before looking for something to play on your cellphone when you noticed a notification.

_Kozume Kenma sends you a friend requests._

"I really can't believe it!"

"I'm serious! I heared them said Nekoma High! Omg, i don't think they're joking. They said that the school already prepared everything for us!"


	7. Little by little

What you heared earlier kept replaying in your mind. _This is why you don't want to eavesdrop as much as possible._

  


The two girls kept talking throughout the ride. Whispering to each other what they wanted to do during the tour. You still had your earphones in both of your ears but there is no sound playing. You looked at your phone notification again before clicking it.

  


_Did he just sent you a friend request?_

  


It's not that big deal, but from a guy like him who look so hard to be friends or talk to...

  


Whatever. You just accepted his request and waited for a few minutes before hearing your messenger app popped out.

  


Unfortunately, it's not from him but from Kuroo-san.

  


_**Kuroo:** Your school is [name of the school], Right?_

  


You replied.

  


**_Me:_ ** _Yes! Why?_

  


**_Kuroo:_ ** _I just heared that there's a school touring at Nekoma today and they mentioned your school, so maybe...?_

  


**_Me:_ ** _Oh! It's really Nekoma then? They didn't tell us about the tour was about so we didn't know we were going to._

  


**_Kuroo:_ ** _Maybe a surprise? By the way, Kenma want to talk to you about something later._

  


**_You:_ ** _Uhm, about what?_

  


**_Kuroo:_ ** _He said he'll talk about it when you arrived._

  


**_You:_ ** _Oh, okay._

  


**———**

  


"When did i tell you about that, Kuro?" Kenma tiredly asked to his friend who was currently grinning at him.

  


"You didn't tell me about it. I just made a move for you." Kuroo, his friend said playfully. Kenma glared at him before sighing.

  


"I don't.. know what to tell." He murmured. 

  


"What?" Kuroo, "Why don't you just tell her what happened last year, maybe she'll understand..." What his friend said made him nervous. Upon hearing that, memories kept coming into his mind. _That day._

  


"... but she doesn't want to remember that." 

  


"Did she tell you that?"

  


"... no." Kenma stopped, "But she clearly forgot what happened, her mom said that she had _Dissociative Amnesia_."

  


"Oh... That is kind of complicated. But still, i am sure she didn't want to forgot us. Maybe that day? But not us... you."

  


"... you didn't know."

  


"Why is there something happened before that?"

  


Kenma nodded. "She... kind of, got angry at me."

  


"Why?"

  


"Nothing."

  


"It's fine if you don't want to tell me, but still give it a try."

  


That's when Kenma decided to go silent, which Kuroo understood and think of something to divert their topic.

  


But he can't think of anything to talk to, because he's still curious on what happened between his bestfriend and [name]. Nevertheless, he just quietly stood beside Kenma who was now busy playing on his phone. 

  


A few minutes passed by, before the silence was shattered by a noise coming from the school speaker near where they're standing.

  


_"Attention everyone. We would like to inform you that the students from xxxxx arrived safely at our campus. The principal decided to have an official greetings for the visitors—"_

  


The announcer's voice was interrupted by one of the guy dashing where Kenma and Kuroo was. "Kenma-san! Kuroo-san!" The tall guy shouted while running. Behind him was their volleyball libero, running after the tall guy, who probably escaped the practice to go where they are.

  


"Come back here, Lev! How can you leave in the middle of the practice?!" Their libero shouted so loud making the other students near them looked at them.

  


The tall guy, Lev ignored what Yaku said and jumped in front of them. "I heard that [name]-san was one of the visitors! We can teach her how to play volleyball!" He excitedly said in front of us.

  


"She already know how-" Kenma immediately stopped when he realize what he was saying. Lev looked at him, confused.

  


"Yeah, I heared their school is kind of into sports, so maybe she knows something about volleyball." Kuroo continued, saving Kenma who was now currently bothered.

  


Lev noticed that there's something off between them, so he turned around to Yaku's side and eyed him, expressing confusion. Yaku noticed it, but he just shrugged him off.

  


_What's up with them with [name]-san?_


	8. Untold

"All the students from [name of the school] please gather to the quadrangle on the right side." The lady in front of us stated. 

You took a glance on the other students in front of you who were 'kind of' whispering at each other. 

"I'm really excited to see the Nekoma 's volleyball team! I heared about their captain and the setter—"

When you realized that you were listening to them, you immediately walked fast over them. _I should've just listen some songs instead of eavesdropping._ You said to your self.

As you walk towards their quadrangle, you can't seem to avoid gossips from the students around you about the Nekoma's captain and the setter. _They're kind of famous in their own school, how nice._ Once you arrived from your section's respective line, you started fiddling with your phone.

You turned on the music on your earphone but lowered the volume so you could here what would the announcer would say before starting the 'tour'. As you scroll through your phone, you saw the recent message between you and Kuroo-san. You remembered what he said earlier about Kenma wanting to tell you something. 

Then you remembered the friend request, Kenma sent to you earlier. You can't help but be curious on what's going on. What was he gonna say? _I hope it's just about games, like he wanted to play other games? But why would he say that to me instead of saying that to Kuroo-san and the others?_

It doesn't make sense that it kind of make my head ache a little.

"Good morning, Students from [school]! We , Nekoma gladly welcomes you to your arrival on our school. Before starting your tour around, i would like to state some rules..."

While the announcer was speaking, you turned around to observe the place. You can't help but feel some weird things, maybe because you studied here last year? The school was simple but beautiful. You also heared from your mother that Nekoma was one of the best schools to study, but why did you suddenly moved out and changed school?

Mother doesn't want to explain it to me, you can't ask your father since he leaves early for work. The only thing you could remember around that time was waking up from the hospital with a nurse beside you and your parents. 

You can't even recall what they told you after waking up. It's like everything from that time was blurry and unexplained. From the way your parents tried to avoid that topic everytime you'll ask them is so suspicious.

_What is the thing they've been hiding from you?_

———

_Should i approach her or..._ _No. I think it's still not the right time._

Kenma thought while hiding in the corner of the hallways, eyeing [name] from a far who were currently talking to her classmates.

"I wonder if will she remember me?" Kenma asked to himself before letting out a sigh. Soon after he noticed that [name] started walking away, he decided to leave too but before he can even move someone surprised him at his back making him squeal a bit.

"Are you alright? Did i scare you?" Said by the one who scared him, Kuroo.

Kenma just glared at him, and looked around again where he last saw [name] but unfortunately he cannot find her anywhere.

_Seriously. What a great time._

Kuroo noticed Kenma's irritated expression and laugh at it which made him more irritated. "What's funny, Kuro?" He angrily spat at him.

"N-nothing! HAHAHAHA." Kuroo continues laughing until he can't breath, while Kenma was looking at him still had that expression.

A few minutes passed until Kuroo calmed down. "Sorry, pudding. It's just... I never seen you 'that' irritated except when you lose to your favorite game."

"I never thought that she will make you like this for too long, even though you never had that time to know each other because of that accident."

"..." Kenma decided not to respond and again let out a sigh. Kuroo knew what exactly he was thinking at that time. They've been together for how long that years was. 

If there's another person who can see through him beside [name], It will be Kuro.

"Why don't we visit her later at the evening? or after their tour hours? Maybe we can ask her play some games you've been playing when you were together." Kuroo suggested.

"Maybe..." 

"Come on! It's your only chance, what if her parents found out that she's here again. I'm sure they'll come get her and vanish again just like last—"

"I deserved it."

"What did really happen 'that' day? Is the fight really big? Did she... or did you?" Kuroo confusingly looked at Kenma who was now looking down. 

"I'm the one who's at fault..."


	9. Questions

**Notifications:**

A message request from Kozume Kenma.

**———**

You were currently sitting on your own spot, together with your classmates. Eating some snacks you bought from the canteen. When you finished your food, that's when you decided to take out your phone and started checking your apps.

Immediately noticing that message request from Kenma making you realize you haven't accept him since this morning so you accepted the request.

Without hesitating, you opened the message and unconsciously read it out loud. "Uhm, do you mind if i ask you to join us playing [a game you like] ?" 

_What kind of question is this?_

You replied at his message saying:

**You:** No! It's fine, i also know that game so..

**Kenma:** Okay...

You thought that line was the end of the chat between the two of you when you saw him typing again.

**Kenma:** Can i ask you a question?

**You:** Yes, you can. Just ask me anything.

**Kenma:** If you suddenly experienced being comatosed for almost a month, and then you woke up not remembering anything of the thing that made you comatosed for too long..

**Kenma:** Would you like to remember what you forgotten or just let it be?

**Kenma:** I'm sorry for that sudden question. It's fine, if you won't answer it.

**You:** It's fine. I'll answer it.

You paused, thinking about the question. If that ever happened to me, what will you do? Would you try to remember what you've forgot or treat it as a bad memory and leave it unrevealed to you?

You can choose the latter but what if you forgot someone you wished you've hadn't forgotten? You felt a sudden pain in your heart at the thought. You can't tell why did that affected you.

The phone buzzed again, lighting up on your hands, showing a new message notification from Kenma.

**Kenma:** I'm sorry i asked you about something weird. It's really fine, just ignore the question.

You read his message one last time, before typing.

**You:** To answer that question, i honestly don't know what will i do in a situation like that... It's either i choose the first or the latter. Not remembering someone is really hard... i think? I kind of relate to that.

**Kenma:** Can i ask why? Did you experienced forgetting something or... someone?

**You:** I think it's not serious, but i often visit the hospital because of _that_ , aside from being sick.

**Kenma:** _That?_

**You:** My head aches so often, especially when i got rained on. At first, i thought i was just sensitive.. but then the pain only worsen. It made me sooo oblivious about everything, especially school matters. 

**You:** Luckily, it stopped this month. I didn't even experienced it while i was sick last time.

**You:** My parents also said not to think about it, so..

**Kenma:** Did anything serious happen before you experienced a series of headaches?

**You:** I don't really remember anything, aside waking up without remembering anything except the beginning of my first year in your school?

That thought made me pause. Wait, what? You realized something, something familiar to you. His question, you... but you are sure you are not forgetting someone or you really forgot someone?

But who?

**Kenma:** Hmm, i see why you can totally relate to it.

**You:** What if i am experiencing it right now? I just realized how similar my situation was to your question.

**Kenma:** Then, what would you do? 

**You:** Ask my parents about it?

You thought about it throughly, remembering what your parents told you from the time you woke up from the hospital.

_"It's nothing serious, sweetie. The doctor said you blackout from stress on your recent school works. Don't worry, we decided to transfer you into a new school where you are safe so you'll not experience it again."_

_"We'll start packing once you got out from this place. Just take a rest."_

You remembered them talking to you, and you just nodded as a respond, clueless about everything but decided to let it go since you can't force yourself.

You also didn't find it odd during the first month since your life turned back into normal. Entering a new school, meeting new students, trying to befriend them and so on. Nothing weird happened to you, except those series of headaches and being forgetful.

Maybe you questioned your situation that time but didn't realized it. If ever i am experiencing something serious, why did my parents hid it to me?

**You:** But then... on the second thought, i think i will find it out myself.

**Kenma:** What if that someone you've forgotten hurted you? Would you still take a risk?

Without a remorse, you replied;

**You:** Yes? Cause i believe everything happens for a reason. Maybe we can settle it too? And i also want to find out what is the thing that made me like this from the start? I don't really care about what i am going to found out, since i got nothing to lose. 

**You:** Also...

**You:** I want to ask a question. It's been lingering on my mind for a while.

**Kenma:** Shoot.

**You:** Did we talked or met before, while i was studying at Nekoma?


End file.
